familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Robert Cowan (1732-1784)/Notes
___TOC___ Ancestry Lineages The following data was extracted 15 August 2008 from genealogies placed on Ancestry's "Family Tree" Database. A total of 30 plus lineages are included in this listing These data represent a compendium of what a number of family researchers believe, though clearly different researchers believe different things, witness the wide variation in DOB/POB data. Some data, such as the identification of Robert's parents as Samuel Cowan and Ann Walker, can be easily dismissed based on the known family history of this couple. The amount of variation shown in some data (e.g, POB) is fairly common among genealogies of this type; the variations probably reflect the absence of primary source documentation, combined with simple guess work. Name Dismissal Explanation Birth Date Birthplace Father(F) Mother(M) Spouse(s) Cowan, Robert The identification of Roberts parents as Samuel Cowan and Ann Walker is dismissed. The basis for this is simply that a) Robert could not have been born later than the commonly accepted 1746 as he is known to have married by c1765 based on DOB's of his children. Ann Walker could not have been born before 1734, as her parents did not marry until that date. Therefore, to be the mother of Robert Cowan she would have been no older than 12 years of age at his birth. In addition, it is believed that Ann probably married Samuel c1765 Sam COWAN Susannah Ann WALKER Cowan Susan Woods Cowan, Robert 1746 Lunenberg County, Virginia Samuel Cowan Ann Walker Susannah Woods Cowan, Robert 1750 Rockbridge, Virginia Samuel Cowan Ann Walker Susannah Woods Cowan, Robert ABT 1740 Virginia Samuel Cowan Anne Walker Susannah Woods Cowan, Robert Samuel Cowan Ann Walker Susan Woods Cowan, Robert 1746 Va or Scotlan Samuel Cowan Ann Houston Walker Susan Woods Cowan, Robert Walker Samuel Cowan Ann Houston Walker Susan (Woods) Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Va or Scotland Samuel Cowan Ann Walker Susan Woods Cowan, Robert Susan or Susannah Wood or Woods Cowan, Robert 1732 Susannah Woods Cowan, Robert 1732 Susannah Woods Cowan, Robert 1732 Susannah Woods Cowan, Robert 1746 Va Or, Scotland Susan Or Susannah Wood or Woods Cowan, Robert 1746 Virginia or Scotland Susan or Susannah Wood or Woods Cowan, Robert 1746 Virginia or Scotland Susan or Susannah Wood or Woods Cowan, Robert 1746 Virginia or Scotland Susan or Susannah Wood or Woods Cowan, Robert 1746 Susan Woods Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Woods Cowan, Robert Abt. 1746 Virginia or Scotland Susan Woods Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Va or Scotland Susan Wood Cowan, Robert 1746 Va or Scotland Samuel Cowan Ann Walker Susan Woods Cowan, Robert Abt. 1746 Susan Wood Email From: "jane vining" Subject: COWAN-L Susan Cowan, dau. of Robt. Date: Mon, 20 Aug 2001 16:01:29 -0000 There has been a lot of incorrect information on Susan/Susannah Cowan, the daughter of Robert Cowan and Susannah Woods. Some people have been saying that Susannah Woods married Samuel Handly after Robert Cowan died. That isn't true. Robert and Susannah's daughter, Susan/Susannah married Samuel Handly. I am descended from John Handley, the son of Samuel Carroll Handley and Susan Cowan. Their son, John, was their second child, who was born Feb. 22, 1786. The last land deed that was recorded for Robert Cowan in Washington County, TN was on October 26, 1789, meaning Robert Cowan was still alive that day, 2 years and 8 months after Samuel Handley's son is born. So, if Robert Cowan was still alive, why would his wife, marry and have children by Samuel Handley if her husband was still alive. !!!! She wouldn't have. The Susan Cowan Samuel married was the daughter of Susannah Woods Cowan. John Handly, son of Susan Cowan and grandson of Robert Cowan and Susannah Woods married his first cousin, Nancy Cowan, daughter of Major John Cowan and Agnes Martin. Tombstones of John Handley and wife Nancy Cowan in Woods-Handly Cemetery, (private property) Belvidere, Franklin County, TN In Memory of In Memory of Nancy John Handly Wife of John Handly Born Feb 22 1786 May 22, 1794 Died Aug 9 1855 Aug 6, 1854 Age 69yrs 5 mo. 18 D Also, someone has on their website that Robert and Susannah's dau. was married to a man named Wm. H. Montgomery and she died in Illinois ! Not True. She died in Franklin County, TN. Her Tombstone is located in the Woods-Handley Cemetery (on private property) in Belvidere, Franklin County, TN. In Memory of Susan Wife of Samuel Handley Born Dec. 1761 Died Dec. 1836 According to the Franklin County, TN Historical Society, Susan wife of Samuel Handly was the daughter of Robert Cowan and Susannah Woods and sister to Major John Cowan. The information that Major John Cowan is the brother-in-law of Samuel Handly is written in several accounts about Samuel Handly's capture and torture by the Cherokee Indians. He was allowed to write an asked that his brother-in-law, John Cowan bring money to buy him from the Cherokees. I proved my lineage to both Samuel Handley & Susan Cowan and Robert Cowan and Susannah Woods for DAR a few years ago. Andrew Cowan Letter to David From Chalkley's ''Though this does not mention Robert Cowan, the following letter may indicate that the Cowan family to which he belonged came from Albemarle Co. That would be consistent with Robert marrying Susannah Wood of Albemarle Co. MARCH, 1770 (E). Cowan vs. Cowan.--Letter of Andrew Cowan to David Cowan, living in Albemarle, dated January 13, 1766. Loving Brother: This comes to let you know that we are all in good health at present, blessed be God for his mercies. Hoping that these few lines will find you in the same, I desire that you will go to James Cowan's and ask him for a note of mine that lies in my little trunk--a note of 2 pounds and five shillings, which William Teas(?) is due me against March 25, and get the money, for I am going to Carolina. I have nothing material to write you, but desire to be remembered to you all. Category:Notes pages